The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for operating a plurality of stepper motors for performing selected machining and/or positioning functions. More particularly, the invention relates to a system having only one controller operating a plurality of sequentially connected, or electronically chained, stepper motors generating substantially the same motion.
Automatic control of machining operations has undergone significant advances involving systems using computer control of a number of sophisticated machining apparati. Such systems, however, tend to be constructed of complex, expensive components which are intended to execute sophisticated routines and/or a number of independent simultaneous operations. These complex systems are not well suited or economical choices for carrying out repetitive and routine machining and/or positioning operations.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved system for controlling a plurality of stepper motors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel control system using one controller to synchronously operate a plurality of stepper motors in substantially identical motion.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved control system for operating a sequentially connected, or electronically chained, plurality of stepper motors.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel control system and coupled plurality of stepper motors, each motor adapted for selective alignment relative to the other motors.
A feature in accordance with the instant invention lies in a system for controlling a plurality of stepper motors including a control means for generating a control signal and a plurality of drive signal means responsive to the control signal for generating electrical drive signals, the control means coupled to a first one of the plurality of drive signal means and additional ones of the drive signal means sequentially controlled, or electronically chained, to the first one, enabling output of substantially the same control signal to each of the plurality of drive signal means.
In another aspect of the invention the system can further include incremental means, such as rotary jog means, for generating an alignment signal to an associated one of drive signal means, the alignment signal stepping each associated one of the stepper motors a predetermined amount. The system is also adapted for selectively enabling or disabling each of the drive signal means, such as by an on/off switch on the drive signal means.
In a further aspect of the invention, a complete apparatus for controlled execution of a plurality of substantially identical machining tasks includes the control system and an input means for providing program signals to execute a desired program using the control system. The complete apparatus also includes motor means and indexer means for executing a measurable selected spatial movement of a machining and/or positioning operation.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention, together with the organization and manner of operation hereof will become apparent from the following detailed description drawings wherein like reference numerals designate like elements throughout the several views.